


4:03

by cedarfrost



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: sometimes all you need is a joint and a kiss





	4:03

The digital clock read three fifty-two, flickering gently in the dimly lit room. It was way past an appropriate time to sleep, however, the moment was too good, too safe to break for bed. The room was calm, the only sound the rain beating against the window and the soft music coming from the stereo. It was some mixtape found at a thrift store. None of the songs had words, but they had a soothing mix of instrumental sounds, perfect for late night chill sessions. At the Addison Apartments, music had to be playing to relax; the building was old and creaky, and one could practically hear the walls whisper with words Sal wasn’t quite sure he always wanted to hear. There was a good bit he was curious about, things he wanted to know, but perhaps three fifty-five in the morning wasn’t the best time of day for it.

Sal accepted the joint passed to him, fingers lingering when they brushed against Larry’s own. He took a long drag from the quickly dwindling joint, holding it in his chest for a moment before exhaling slowly. His prosthetic was tossed haphazardly on the top of Larry’s dresser, forgotten hours ago. Smoking was much easier without it on, and in any case, Sal had taken to not wearing it when he and Larry were alone. It was nice to have someone he didn’t have to hide his face around; even his own dad couldn’t handle the marred appearance of Sal’s face sometimes, reminded him too much of his mother, of the incident. It wasn’t as if Sal went home much nowadays, and Henry didn’t try to stop him when he went home to get something. The farthest he’d ever gone was asking Sal if he and Larry were dating and, well, that was...a loaded question. 

They weren’t, at least not officially, though they kissed sometimes, and always slept tangled up with one another in the same bed. Sal’s feelings were...complicated, at best. He knew the way he felt wasn’t something typically associated with someone’s best friend, not...that he had any previous experiences to compare to. Either way, he knew his feelings weren’t one-sided, and that was what mattered to him. That, and the fact that his friends seemed to support whatever weird thing they had going on. Of course, Todd did, but he had had worries about Ash and Chug. They’d never seemed phased by anything, though, so all was well. He should have had more faith in them, but well. Anxiety, and all that jazz. 

“You alright, man? You’ve got that look on your face again.” 

At four o’clock exactly, Larry’s voice broke the silence, his arm tightening minutely around Sal’s shoulders. Sal relaxed into the hold with a sigh, tucking himself up against Larry’s side. That was pretty difficult to answer, all things considered. Regardless, Sal shrugged and leaned to snuff the joint out in an ashtray. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking ‘bout some shit, is all.” 

Thankfully, Larry accepted the answer with a shrug of his own, reaching to push Sal’s hair behind his ear. Wearing pigtails all the time was definitely the source of more than a few headaches, so when he wasn’t worrying too heavily about his appearance, Sal let his hair fall around his shoulder. The downside, however, was that the strands happened to curtain his face most of the time. He desperately needed a cut, but it’d been a few years since he’d gone anywhere for a trim. Last time, it was only because his dad made him, and now he was old enough that no amount of bribing could get him to cut the blue curls any shorter. 

“Hey, c’mere.” Larry’s voice was soft as the clock ticked four-oh-three, his touch even softer as he reached to cradle the far side of Sal’s face. Sal, of course, obliged, turning his head to meet the kiss he knew was coming. Even though he’d never kissed anyone else before, Sal would bet it would never be like it was when he and Larry kissed. People explained good kisses with sparks and electricity, but for Sal, it was more along the lines of a breath of fresh air, as if he needed the kiss just as much as he needed the oxygen he breathed. It soothed him, making him feel safe and wanted, which, if he were honest, wasn’t a feeling he’d gotten used to yet. He was working on it. 

No more words were exchanged when the kiss broke. Sal just settled back into Larry’s side, covering his mouth as he yawned. For some reason, it always felt like as soon as the clock struck four, he was exhausted. He had a super weird internal clock, it seemed. Not only that, but weed always made him drowsy after a point; he had a much, much lower tolerance than Larry, which sometimes resulted in some pretty embarrassing actions, but that was a story for another day. Good thing he was already in a sleep shirt, because as soon as he yawned a second time, Larry laid down, pulling Sal along with him. 

So, yeah. Maybe their relationship was non-conventional or needed a better label, but Sal didn’t care. He liked them the way they were, liked the unspoken agreement of love they had between them. Larry was safe and familiar, and really, what more could Sal ask? Thankfully, Lisa didn’t mind that he had started sleeping over every night, so he had no worries about letting his eyes slipped closed in the comfort of Larry’s bed. 

He opened his eyes, catching the clock flickering four eleven as a kiss was placed to the top of his head, but with that gesture, he closed his eyes again, falling into a night of sleep with no dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if you can tell but i am in love with larry johnson. thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
